


Better Than

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Suikoden V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Oki</p><p>Freyjadour could remember a lot of things about his mother- maybe the best was her happiest momentsand how badly he wanted that for Lymsleia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I hope you don't hate this. I feel bad for making this Gen- I normally write pairings and I liked all your suggestions. If you really hate this horribly just talk to me on livejournal- I swear I will make it up to you. xD Totally Gen, except for hints of Ferid/Arshtat
> 
> Written for Schattenstern

 

 

It had been a very long time ago. It was when his mother was still troubled by things, but things that felt so small. Prevent war, prevent power, prevent this and that. But it was before the Sun rune, it was before any problems Freyjadour could remember to be troubling. It was when he could remember his mother looking sad, worried, and upset, but when he looked at his mother she would smile back and he would feel like he had done something good. This memory was from a time when his mother would cradle him in her arms with his sister and feel satisfied with their presence. 

He remembered that she would take them on visits to places they would be considered for not attending personally. The Queen would appreciate the time away even if it meant almost all business. She would normally get to ride on a boat and have nice memories with her family. Freyjadour remembered her cradling his very young sister in her arms. She wasn't an infant but she could barely walk. She had let out a small laugh and motioned for him to come to her. Like a mother she had only wanted to fix his messy hair. He remembered her soft touch and how she looked so serene in her chair. She had calmly spoken, "Do you want to hold her?" Freyjadour had been young, but he was old enough to hold a baby if he was careful. "Here, come sit by me and hold her."

Freyjadour remembered his sister's energetic attitude towards him. She had been sleeping when Arshtat handed her to Freyjadour, and then she suddenly sprang to life, pulling at his hair and being a general nuisance. He did not mind, she was very cute..and his sister. One of the most important parts of the memory was his father. He could see the love between his father and mother. It moved almost like slow motion- the power of the memory was so strong. They did not say a word, they merely met hands chair to chair. Arshtat would look at him and smile. It was almost painful to compare to her insanity in the future, when the memories of love like this was the only thing that could stop her from being destroyed. It was even more painful to recognize that she would be the one to kill him.

They had been like that for awhile before Arshtat looked at Ferid seriously. "Why don't you take Lym? She should be outside, we're merely lazing around the suite." Freyjadour wondered if this meant he was supposed to go to, but then Ferid took Lym and shot him a look that said he shouldn't. Ferid left the room with a simple, "I'll be back in a little while, I hope she doesn't pull all my hair out.." Ferid was even less lucky with Lym's habits than Freyjadour was. Arshtat turned to look at Freyjadour then spoke softly. "She's so small isn't she? It's so strange to think of her being the next Queen." Freyjadour hadn't thought much about the line of power, he was a boy and unable to become anything in their Kingdom. "Yeah," he piped up, "It really is odd to think about!"

Arshtat smiled at him, she moved her hand to mess with his hair again. She was doing it just to make contact with him now. "You know Freyjadour, I know you may not think you'll be much to this Kingdom..but I think Lymsleia will grow up loving you. When I'm gone, I doubt she'll have anyone else to run to." Freyjadour hadn't really ever thought about it. "I think she'll depend on you a lot." Arshtat suddenly got up from her seat and looked out the window of the boat. "One day..I hope you don't wake up and hate your sister. There was so much hate when I grew up. I think It was best things came out this way. Now there doesn't have to be fighting." 

Freyjadour had heard mentions of fighting, but he was so young he hadn't really considered it much. He didn't think he would be jealous of Lym. He couldn't think that forward. "I don't think I'll ever be jealous of Lym you know! She's my sister...what's the big deal about ruling, shouldn't we care about each other? You and Auntie Sialeeds get along so well..." Arshtat turned to him with a smile that seemed very bright. 

"Do you think you'll be like us Freyjadour?" Freyjadour nodded rapidly, his youthful naivety assuring himself that he would never feel a desire to hurt Lym!

Arshtat gave him a warm smile. "That's good." But when she turned back to the window to look out at the ocean she didn't think about it like that. 'No Faroush..' she sighed mentally. 'You will do better than Sialeeds and I...for I know she must feel some contempt for me..it was a burdened agreement we came to long ago.....I think you will never feel what it is to lose something like that......even if you had been born in a different place. You are better than we were.'

That memory is what brought him to this day.

Lymsleia was now 15, and the Queen of Falena. She had grown to be so beautiful. Freyjadour had gone through so much to save her from the Godwins, and the years they spent undoing the wrongs of their nations and others were very hard. He could see how hard things had been on Lym, and he had tried to take his mother's words into advice. 

\--

"Ugh! I'm so tired of these Nobles!" Lymsleia had declared one day in private quarters. Freyjadour was her only company. "They can't learn to think of anyone but themselves, they want to be the next generation of the Godwins!" Lym had long since learned to control herself when it came to these kind of outbursts. But he knew she was very burdened, he could see it in her eyes.

"Lym, you know how easy this one has been to handle..The sacred games are a sensitive issue to the nation, so you could easily keep this as a response for awhile. There needs to be a better solution, even Mother would have realized that." Lym looked at him like he had spoken genius words. "Why didn't I think of that..." She looked dissapointed in herself. She had been very hard on herself as a Queen, always feeling as though her solutions weren't good enough.

"Oh Lym.." he said with a laugh. "You were just ranting about this yesterday 'The Sacred Games make everyone so nervous! People should realize this!' It was your wisdom..not mine!" He smiled at her. 

She looked at him, and with a blush, sighed. "I guess you're right...I'm just a bit nervous!"

He remembered his mother's words to this day. "You're a great Queen Lym!..Don't be so nervous, things will be all right." And Faroush had been right- His mother had been right. She looked at him with the proud face of his mother- the sweet notion of maturity and growth. 

They were much better off than Sialeeds and Arshtat. To this day, Freyjadour kept his naïve gestures about power, as well as his sister. 

His proud 9 year old voice rang through his mind.

'I don't think I'll ever be jealous of Lym!' 

He never wanted to let his sister miss out on what his mother had. The hardships were one thing, but he knew one day there would be something there for his sister that kept his mother strong the many years she kept a hold of the sun rune. The kind of feelings that people like Miakis, Lyon, and everyone in her whole Kingdom gave Lym. Freyjadour knew that he wanted to see Lym smile like his mother had a long long time ago on those boat trips.

And Freyjadour would never know, but that alone made him better.

 


End file.
